lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Bobo
Fairy Tale Cutie (Default) Dream Dress Light Sweet Pace |dw = Tea Time with Bear Silky Cream }} Bobo, who was formerly known as Yoko, is a girl from Lilith Kingdom who quickly befriends Nikki. She travels with her through her journey in Miraland. Bio Appearance Bobo has fair skin and soft blue eyes. Her pale brown hair is about shoulder length, with most of it pulled into braided pigtails held by green and orange ribbons to match her hair clips, and tiny daisy flowers. Her straightened bangs are split on the left corner, and she has short forelocks partially covering her ears. Bobo normally wears a frilly green and orange dress with white ruffled accents and daisy ornaments to match her ribbon ornament and bracelet. She wears cream colored shoes and a pair of pale pink and white vertical striped stockings. Bobo prefers to wear light colors, finding dark colors unsuitable.Light Feather-Blue She also likes one-piece dresses instead of topsOL Shirt-Black and is fond of big bows,Elegant Dress-Pink pink, hearts, and puffy sleeves.Decorative Shorts-Pink Personality Bobo is a lively, chivalrous, and outspoken girl with a sweet, compassionate nature. She is hot-blooded and has a temper if someone should make fun of her or comment on something she is sensitive about. She is also very emotional, and high-strung when it comes to her appearance or lack of a love life. She is cute and supportive towards her friends. Like Momo, Bobo has a habit of breaking the fourth wall. History Early Life At the age of 14, Bobo got the dress as a birthday gift Candy Heart (as well as the matching socks, shoes, headwear, and necklace). She also got her dress, Bobo's Dress, as a birthday gift from her mother one year, and treasured it ever since. Year 680 Bobo approached Nikki after her competition against Aron shortly after arriving in Miraland. Intrigued and captivated by her style, Bobo asked Nikki where she was from and why she came to Wheat Field. Upon learning that Nikki didn't know anything about Miraland, Bobo introduced herself and offered her a tour around town.1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) Together, they assisted Lunar in retrieving her guqin design from Mela. Mela revealed that she is part of the organization known as the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, and Bobo explained their origin and reputation to Nikki.1-9 Legendary Iron Rose When Nikki decided to go to Lilith Kingdom, Bobo accompanied her and showed her around Cicia, where they watched the performance of the December Troupe and helped the lead actress, Sofia, retrieve the Star Sea when it was stolen.Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World LilithChapter 3 'Witch and Star Sea' Bobo took her to Wintermount for the Designer's Tea Party, where they met again with Lunar and got to know Bai Jinjin, Zhong Lizi, and Kimi, as well as a number of other designers and stylists.Chapter 4 The Tea PartyChapter 5 Mutated Tea Party Bobo continued to accompany Nikki and support her mission of becoming a great stylist as they traveled through the Cloud Empire and attempted to help Lunar again.Chapter 8 Mysterious Moonlit City Throughout this time, Bobo lamented not having a boyfriend yet.6-3 Toto, Girl in Love (5) She also showed great interest in Prime Minister Nidhogg, whom they met at Long Street at the base of Mount Mango.7-S3 Meet the Prime Minister They continued on to the Fantasy Styling Contest in Royal City, where Nidhogg staged a revolution against Royce, Queen Nanari, and the Lilith government.11-9 It's a rebellion?! In the aftermath, Bobo was clearly distressed by the prospect that Nidhogg had done such a thing.12-5 To the Storehouse As they traveled to the Wasteland to seek the Miracle Scroll, she continued to deny that he had done such a thing at all, or at least without a reason.13-8 Tribe's Ritual After some time in the Wasteland, Bobo, Nikki, and Momo received the news about Nidhogg's attack on Cloud City and turned around in order to save Lunar.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley They travel by train nearly the whole way there, and arrived just in time to see Nidhogg kill Lunar.15-8 Blue Bird Wail Bobo was very upset by this, but stressed that Nikki must fight Nidhogg. When Momo asked her how Nikki is supposed to do anything when even Lunar couldn't save herself, Bobo explained the blood curse, which weakened anybody that uses force against somebody else. When Nidhogg said that the blood curse was fake and only brought about a false peace, Bobo argued with him, referencing his past and asking him if he really felt his victory at the Designer's Tea Party all those years ago was false.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Nikki managed to finally beat Nidhogg with the assistance of the Dawnblade thanks to the Iron Rose's sudden appearance, and Nidhogg withdrew his troops from Cloud City. Bobo, Nikki, and the Iron Rose traveled to Lor River City, where they met Kimi and decided to go to Welton with her to figure out what the situation was with the Apple Federation Apparel Group.16-Side Story 3 Rescue Bobo accompanied Kimi, Nikki and Momo to Welton, where she witnessed the theft of White Blossom by Reid17-9 To Disperse Love Songs and the murder of Charles by Shade.18-9 The gun under Morning Star When Reid kissed Kimi at the White Blossom Banquet, Bobo offered to go berate him for her, and worried for her reputation. She went with them next to Losol, where they went together to the League Till outpost due to Orlando believing it was too unsafe to leave them alone. She seemed excited about the prospect,19-2 Town Dessert Chef but when they tried to escape without being noticed, she tripped over some racks. Shade was alerted to their presence by the noise, and aimed his gun at Bobo, but Orlando managed to divert his attention, Nikki grabbed Bobo, and they escaped.19-4 Losol Shadow Bobo, along with Nikki, Momo, and Kimi, was taken in by Azula at the Losol Church, but partway through the night, she left alone, leaving only a note saying she was returning to Lilith Kingdom for something important. Momo woke up to see her leaving, and chased her out the doorway of the church. She gave him one last hug before leaving.19-5 Part under Moon Nikki was distraught by her departure, and though she wanted to find Bobo, she was drugged by the food in Losol Church the next morning and was taken to North Kingdom.19-Side Story 1 Nightmare Puzzle Bobo returned to Royal City, Lilith Kingdom, feeling melancholy. She saw a white dove fly around her, take the ribbon from her dress, and fly away. It put the ribbon into a box, and when she opened the box, a puppet jumped out along with confetti. Noah appeared and held the ribbon, and she laughed at his prank. He asked her about her journey with Nikki, but she avoided his question by asking him about his own travels.Dreamland - Bobo/Parting in the Snow#Friends Reunion Relationships Nikki Bobo befriended Nikki after they ran into each other in Wheat Field. They have a good friendship and often encourage each other, with Bobo often trying to help Nikki "prioritize" what she believes to be the most important thing at the time. Momo Due to their individualistic bonds with Nikki, they have a tendency to bicker and argue a lot. They don't hold back when it comes to offending the other, and Bobo can be physically violent with Momo if he really upsets her. Kimi Bobo appears to have a lot of respect for Kimi, as she was very invested in helping her find White Blossom and seemed willing to go to bat for her when Reid kissed her. However, Kimi privately doubted Bobo's intentions, saying that she knew too much for her position and was too eager to help and jump into danger. When she voiced these concerns, Momo pointed out all of the ways Bobo did care for her, and Kimi apologized for doubting her. Locco Locco is a friend of Bobo's from Lilith. They share similar styles, and Locco especially loves to collect all sorts of clothing and accessories. Once Locco invited both Bobo and Nikki to a tea party. Liliana Liliana is one of Bobo's friends who lives in a rose castle in Lilith. Her manner is different from Bobo's, but regardless they are still friends. Liliana invited Bobo to a tea party once, but disappeared halfway through, leading Bobo to assume that she got lost. Noah Noah is a stage magician from Lilith, said to have an obsessive crush on Bobo. His most famous creation is a living doll that he built in Bobo's likeness, represented by the Fondant Game suit. Quotes Story= * "I still don't believe our Prime Minister could betray us! There must be some reason!" — Bobo in 13-8 Tribe's Ritual * "The people of Miraland can't resort to force. It is a curse and oath bound in everyone's blood. Once using force, one will be devoured by burning pain. Now Nidhogg is at his weakest... Nikki, put on an army uniform and beat him now..." — Bobo to Nikki in 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg |-|Styling Battle= *"Hee hee! I feel I'm so cute!" — using Smile. *"Humph! You're not cute in this way!" — using Critical Eye. *"Wow~! It's a Christmas gift that I've been dreaming for!" — using Gift. *"It's a curse for the sleeping beauty!" — using Sleeping. *"The Crystal Shoes belong to Cinderella!" — using Clock. |-|Postcards= *"Nikki, let's travel across the seven kingdoms and become better Stylists!" — Bobo's Diamond Postcard during Art of War. *"When I will figure out some things, I will be back. Are we still good friends then?" — Bobo's Diamond Postcard during Time Palace, posted from Unknown City, Mysterious Sending Address. |-|Timeline= *"Nikki is bound to be the greatest stylist of the age!" — Bobo in Timeline. |-|Dream Weaver= *"Your style is brilliant. Where are you from, stylist?" *"Did you see my dream? What is it like?" *"The adventures in dreams sound like Fairy tale Concerto. They are both fantastic." *"I have been traveling around Miraland; will my dreams be just as colorful as my experience?" *"What dreams will come to me tomorrow? I'm expecting it." *"Is there grilled fish in my dreams?! Unbelievable!" *"The new commission is coming! Keep going!" *"A reward for a commission? It's a Momo's kiss." *"How's the commission? I can help you anytime." *"Come on! I believe you can complete these commissions!" *"You finished the commission so soon? You're amazing!" *"What else do you want to know? I won't tell you." *"That's right! Nikki is bound to be the greatest stylist of the age!" *"I am still single today... Will there be a beautiful encounter tomorrow?" *"Are you surprised that I'm a travel photographer? I can show you the photos I took next time." *"Guess who my favorite star is?" *"My name is Bobo. I come from Lilith Kingdom." *"I can't wait to know the follow-up story of Annabel's comics. Have the stylist and the designer got married?" *"I didn't know we are so destined to meet again so soon!" *"Lilith Kingdom is a dreamy and lovely fairy tale world! Welcome!" *"Stop. I'm going to be angry!" *"Hum, what do you need help with?" *"You're more childish than some little brat!" *"Don't poke me! I'm not meatball-like Momo!" *"What's up? Would you like to introduce a handsome man to me?" Alternative Names Trivia *Prior to December 24th 2017, Bobo's name was localized as Yoko. *The Association Workshop suit Fairy Tale Cutie is based on Bobo. *She is the only female character that doesn't compete with her main clothes. References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Lilith Kingdom